As computer systems and networked computer systems proliferate, and become integrated into more and more information processing systems, there is a growing need to make available and distribute micro-code relating to various devices within computer systems and devices. For example, device or system upgrades need to be made available for individual users so that the user is kept current with system or device improvements. Also, with the growing complexity of computer systems and related and/or peripheral devices, there is a need to be able to provide device or system related code to users which may include, for example, updated versions, improvements or corrections to earlier versions of the code.
Many of the storage devices used in computer systems support the capability to accomplish micro-code download over the SCSI bus. However, due to differences in implementation among various vendors, the download has always required a specific micro-code download program for each device. This has resulted in either a new program being added, usually to a diagnostic program, or at least a modification of an existing program to include the uniqueness for new drives. Moreover, whenever an existing diagnostic program has to be modified to include code for a new drive, a significant resource is required to write and test the change. Such resources are not always available on the release schedule for the new drive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and processing apparatus which is effective to facilitate the downloading of micro-code for computer system peripherals and related devices.